Vortex Cannon
Introduction The Vortex Cannon is General Huang Lin Bao's basic anti-infantry and anti-air defence, replacing the Gatling Cannon. It attacks by firing whirls of fire at enemies. Overview The Vortex Cannon is an anti-infantry and aircraft turret that is shaped like an irregular prism body installed on a pentagram support base. Its ammo consists of pellets filled with flammable gases that can be ignited and fired to burn infantry or set aircraft armor ablaze. To fire the pellets while it is still alright, the turret has a high-efficiency hybrid blower/air compressor to increase the pressure of air inside the firing tube. Then, a spark plug will ignite the pellet and the high pressure inside the tube will then eject the burning pellet to a target. The turret can be upgraded with even hotter ammunition that is so hot that, upon impact, will cause the hot air to swirl around at the edge of an object due to air friction and create a brief fire vortex that deals even more damage. During his research on incendiary weapons, a question that has intrigued General Bao for a long time is how to create an effective incendiary AA weapon. Flamethrowers are out of the question for very obvious reasons, incendiary bullets don't pack much punch, and napalm and thermite warheads are also not quite viable as the substance will simply fly off a fast moving aircraft. That's when he discovered the air vortex cannon, something the Americans use as a toy or as a prank tool. But to Bao, this is nothing but wasted potential. Thus he began his project to weaponize this seemingly harmless contraption. To increase the effective range of the Vortex Cannon (which is normally quite short), a very powerful blower motor is needed. This resulted in the weapon being quite large and thus needed to be placed on a stationary platform or a vehicle. Due to the high amount of compression, the air vortex fired out of the weapon is so hot that it can set its target ablaze on its own. While the process of compressing the air and firing it out takes time, resulting in a lackluster rate of fire, the size of the air vortex it fires allows for some margin of error with accuracy. During his various experiments, General Bao also discovered an interesting trait with his new weapon: if the cannon itself it's powerful enough, when multiple air vortexes impact at one spot simultaneously, a turbulence zone can be created and throw everything flying into this area off balance. Upgrades Turbulence * Allows four or more Vortex Cannons to create a turbulence zone upon impact, aircrafts in the turbulence zone will receive 25% more damage. Available at the Propaganda Center at rank 3. Assessment Pros: * Effective against infantries, light vehicles and aircraft. * Can one-shot most infantries. * Very effective in large groups when upgraded. Cons: * Ineffective against heavy armor. * Low rate of fire makes it vulnerable against rushes. Gallery Vortex003.jpg Category:China Arsenals Category:China Structures Category:Defensive Structures